1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand-held electric or pneumatic tools having a sensor removably attachable to the tool.
2. Background Art
Hand-held tools powered by electricity (corded (AC) or battery pack (DC)) or compressed air, such as drills, reciprocating saws, screwdrivers, and nailers are extensively used by electricians, plumbers, carpenters and others. Common tasks for such devices generally include drilling holes, driving fasteners such as screws, and cutting various materials. Some of these tasks require the use of drill bits and tool bits which are typically stored separately from the hand-held drill.
Frequently, building tradesmen are confronted with the task of finding some suitable structure, such as a stud, hidden behind a visible wall surface to securely hold a nail or screw. Various stud sensors have been developed to locate studs using, for example, electromagnetic means to sense a nail located in the stud or by measuring changes in the density of the wall. These sensors can also be used to locate conduit, exhaust vents, rebar, plumbing and other hidden material a tradesman may wish to avoid drilling or cutting into. More importantly, building tradesman have to drill holes or cut materials in the vicinity of “live” electrical lines. Various sensors have been developed to locate electrical wires, especially “live” wires. Further, other types of sensors have been developed to help tradesmen locate and distinguish different materials hidden behind walls. Collectively, these sensors are defined as object sensors.
While highly effective, one problem with such object sensors is that they are a separate piece of equipment that the tradesman may lose or merely not carry on him when he needs it. Prior art solutions have been to provide the workers with pouches and the like which can be worn about the workman's waist. While these pouches eliminate the need for the operator to leave the workplace to get the object sensor, the workman must remember to first place the object sensor in the pocket and then search the myriad of pockets to find the object sensor. Thus, a significant savings of time may not be realized.
Therefore, there exists a need for a device that combines a hand-held power (AC and/or DC) or pneumatic tool with a removably attachable object sensor.